


Now, Now

by alphagottadonk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU-Canon divergent, Derek leaves town, Derek plus happiness yes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Running Away, and Derek plus a nice little cabin in the woods, post season two, with a Stiles by his side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphagottadonk/pseuds/alphagottadonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was strange, how happy he was living in some tiny little home that had leaky faucets and a boy that’s smile was the last thing he saw before falling asleep at night. He was working up to a life he would be proud to show his parents, and he wouldn’t do anything to change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now, Now

When he left Beacon Hills, it felt like pulling in the first full breath in over a year. He didn’t know where he was going or if he would ever go back, but leaving felt like healing and he needed that. He needed to finally give himself some room to focus on himself, could practically hear Laura’s voice in his head begging him to stop tearing himself down for some kids that didn’t even care if he was alive or dead.

He wondered how she would feel knowing he’d tried to pick up the pieces and start over with new faces, new betas he’d so desperately hoped could fill that void in him. Of course it didn’t work. It wasn’t really that shocking that they would choose Scott over him, because he was relatable and not afraid to show how much he cared. He was more like them than Derek and he wanted to feel betrayed, but he couldn’t. He just wanted everyone to be happy and safe, even if he didn’t see how it could work when Scott wasn’t even an alpha himself.

He found a small town called Oconee, up in the thickly wooded parts of Oregon that he only meant to stay the weekend at, but before he knew it, he’d bought a small house out in the woods that was close to humanity, but secluded enough for him to be comfortable. There was a pack there, too, that had roots all throughout the town. They were called the Montgomery pack and the leader was an old woman with leathery skin and kind eyes, that smiled upon first meeting Derek and mentioned how much he looked like his mother.

It was easy and homey in a way he hadn’t felt in years. He had other wolves to be near during the full moon, that seemed genuinely interested in his well-being; even gave him a job at the local hardware store where friendly townspeople would always make sure to say ‘have a great day,’ to him.

It helped to mend him. It wasn’t a magical fix all, pieced him back together haphazardly and with sharp, jagged edges, but it was something to build on.

It was the middle of December and he was carrying wood into the house to build a fire, snow furling around outside in lazy pirouettes when he heard the knock. He didn’t usually get visitors this far out in the forest— people didn’t like taking the sludgy, uneven gravel road out to his place, so it was odd. Add to it that the snow was starting to really pile up, and it would be dark soon, and he was weary as he walked to the door in a way he hadn’t felt in the whole year and a half since he’d lived there.

He pulled the door open and stared for several long moments before saying, “Stiles?” brain not wanting to recognize him at first. He didn’t look that different. His hair was longer now, tousled up in a disarray that looked like he was constantly running his fingers through it, he was a little broader, but he looked like Stiles. Derek wasn’t sure if he was happy to see a familiar face or not.

"I.. Hey,"

Stiles greeted, rubbing his hands together and looking at Derek with an open, vulnerable heaviness in his expression. He looked cold, cheeks and nose wind bitten and red, but the weary tightness around his eyes was what had Derek stepping aside and offering him permission inside.

-

Stiles laughed differently, bit his lips and let his shoulders shake silently as opposed to how he used to throw his head back with large, unrestrained smiles. He told Derek he’d missed him while he drank hot tea, watching the flames dancing in the heater that Derek was stocking up with wood.

Things went downhill after Derek left Beacon Hills, apparently. Scott somehow managed to climb his way up to alpha status having a strong pack that considered him as such, but he wasn’t quite ready for the shift in power. He wasn’t handling it well, Stiles explained, saying that he really was trying but it was just difficult without having any teaching about how to handle it.

Derek jumped to tell Stiles he wasn’t going back to Beacon Hills to help someone that never wanted his guidance in the first place, figuring that’s what Stiles tracked him down for. He was quickly corrected though. Stiles wasn’t looking for Derek to go back with him, he was looking for somewhere to stay for a while, to just recede from all of his problems and take a breather. Derek could definitely understand that sentiment.

He begrudgingly offered that Stiles could stay with him if he wanted that, and Stiles agreed with little more than a moment of thought.

 

He was actually great company when they took away everything that had pitted them against each other back home. Stiles loved the town too, sat with Derek at work and even helped re-shelve product while he hummed soft wordless songs.

They were with the Montgomery pack for the cold moon the first time they kissed. Stiles was lightly buzzed and smiling openly for the first time in too long, cheeks stained a warm pink color and his breath smelled like caramel as they were pushed together in the middle of the pack leader’s living room, her nine year old granddaughter urging them to dance to the soft classical music playing from the television.

Stiles swayed unevenly against him as they danced, winding his arms around Derek’s neck and laughing when he kept stepping on his toes before setting him with a molten amber gaze. His lips were soft and clumsy against Derek’s and he couldn’t ask for anything better than learning what Stiles tasted like as a gentle, violin driven melody played in the background.

 

He didn’t know what to expect of it, wanting Stiles to stay but never knowing if he would suddenly grow homesick. He left once, just to visit his dad and Scott for the week and Derek honestly didn’t think he would come back, but he did. It was strange, how happy he was living in some tiny little home that had leaky faucets and a boy that’s smile was the last thing he saw before falling asleep at night. He was working up to a life he would be proud to show his parents, and he wouldn’t do anything to change it.

 

Scott and his pack showed up in March, while they were all free from school and managed to track down where Derek and Stiles lived. He almost refused to let them in, because seeing them was like picking at an old wound, but he didn’t.

They seemed unsure of how to approach the whole thing between he and Stiles, and Derek could see some thinly veiled resentment about Stiles being here instead of back in California, but that wasn’t what they’d come for.

"We want you two to come back."

Scott said, fiddling with the cup of tea Stiles had handed him. He looked guilty, like he felt responsible for them running away in the first place and Derek didn’t want to feel bad about it but he did. There was a time when he thought he and Scott could be like brothers, and that memory returned front and center seeing him again, strong and confident but still so defeated looking. He didn’t miss how the betas wouldn’t meet his gaze either.

Derek looked over to Stiles, not wanting to just throw his answer out there before giving Stiles a chance to admit it if he secretly wanted to go home. Stiles looked back, gaze unfaltering and firm like he knew exactly what Derek was worried about and wanted him to know that it was irrational.

"We’re staying here."

Stiles answered for them, refusing to be swayed when the pack started listing off reasons they should come back. They gave up after Stiles pointed out that they weren’t that far away, just over two and a half hours, and that he was happy where he was. Derek felt a swell of happiness filling his chest when Stiles tipped his head to look at him as he repeated, “I’m happy.”

The pack left after a few more hours of catching up, making them swear that they would at least come down to Beacon Hills for a visit more often because it wasn’t right without them there. Derek wasn’t so sure he would be going back ever again, but that wasn’t important. What was important was that he was content the way his life was shaping itself up to be.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi at my [tumblr](http://www.larkspurleaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
